Like Cats and Dogs
by Our hero
Summary: What happens miss fortunes enters the nmo ring in order to find a Medici, only to end up becoming Beowulf's tag team, partner, (not a romance between Nadia and wulf,) takes place after the ending of miss fortunes story,
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: A FRIEND IN PERIL/THE**

 **LEGEND RETURNS.**

I thought of this one while playing WWE2k14 and I was thinking,

what if miss fortune entered the nwo wrestling circuit and had to tag team with beowulf, who just came out of retirement to finally be known as the greatest wrestler of all time.

Mostly as their my favourite characters,

Story will begin after the ending of miss fortunes story,

Let's begin.

 **MISS FORTUNES POV**

Damn it, those damned medici scum, how **dare they take minette?,** I had just gotten home, Not to sound selfish, but I kinda wanted a shower, nice meal, and maybe a cat nap, after only defeating the freaking skullgirl all alone, but nope, those psychotic monsters, came into my home and kidnapped my friend,

well when I get my claws into those 60 gangster movie rejects I'll shred them to pieces,

and if any of them escape they will learn, why you shouldn't take my friends,

"Now calm yourself," I looked over to the detective Yu wan hired, Irvin, I think his name is,

After I told him I would help, he sat down at a table and placed a stack of pictures on the table as he explained how the kidnappings happened,

Next he said "what we should do, is find some information on the whereabouts of these missing girls," he said and picked up two pictures off the table and continued with "these two are the ones responsible," and it was those creeps who wouldn't leave minette alone, I was about to get up and rip apart the city to find them,

He grabbed my arm, looked right at me, and said "but I've met them, these two clowns don't know anything," he said

Incredulously I asked "if we're not going to clobber those two, then what are we gonna do? I'm not sitting here chasing my tail, while my friends out there in the hands of those murderers,"

"Look, I don't expect you too, all we need is someone higher in the chain of command, and I know just the guy," he said carefully as if he didn't want my clawing his face, he picked up another photo this one I know

"Vitale Medici," I stated, everyone knew vitale, it was hard not to the medici weren't just mobsters, but business men as well, and if the Medici's ever had a face, it would be vitale,

"Yep, but getting him is impossible, unless we go for her," the next picture was of one person that I wouldn't soon forget,

"cerebella," I growled, I still haven't forgotten how she wanted to rip me to pieces, just to get the life gem,

"But here's the thing," he hesitantly started,

"She's taken a vacation from her work place, the circus, and I have no idea where she's gone," damn another rotten lead this was really starting to anoy me, we sat there for twenty minutes, until a man walked up to our table and said "excuse me miss,"

I adopted a cheerful expression, and turned to face him, he had long blonde hair, aviator sunglasses, A cream suit jacket and trousers,

A white shirt opened at the top, and brown leather shoes,

"Yes?" I asked kindly, I didn't want to drive yu wans customers away,

he continued, "look I'm gonna be blunt, you look like you can fight, have you ever thought about pro wrestling?," he asked, he looked desperate, and not the 'I can't get a date' desperate, more of the 'oh god I need help' desperate,

"No not really," I answered honestly, to be honest I'm not the biggest wrestling fan,

"Really?, well my names Zane, Zane McDougle, legendary manager of the legendary Beowulf," he said and then put out his hand in the universal sign of handshake,

I shook his hand politely and introduced my self "Nadia fortune,"

"Nadia, if I can call you that, might I say, that as a manager, I can see a lot of potential in you," he said, his voice was filled with hope,

"Well thanks, but I'm not really a fan of wrestling, at all, and I'm afraid I'm really busy," I declined his offer politely,

His face shrunk "damn," he said and turned and started to walk away, Just before he left though I heard him mutter "I guess I have to get cerebella to do it then,"

"Wait," I shouted out, scaring zane, ivin and everyone else in the restaurant, not that I cared, I just had gotten a lead on cerebella, I wasn't about to let her slip though my fingers now, "did you just say cerebella?,"

As soon as I said that I noticed Irvin was paying attention and watched us out of the corner in his eye,

Zane looked curious, but asked "yeah, why?,"

I knew if he was too suspicious he wouldn't let me know anything, I had to say something that made me feel sick, "I saw her at the circus once, and ever since I've been in love with her," oh god did I ever wish I had a breath mint,

"Ah, love eh, tell you what, why don't you come down to my office, and we'll see if we can work something out," he said, cheerfully,

"Deal," I said glad he was going to help,

With that zane handed me his business card, and walked off somewhere,

I looked to Irvin, who chuckled at our good luck, and together, we came up with a plan, it goes like this,

Step one: I enter the wrestling circuit and use it as a cover to capture cerebella,

Step two: we use her to get vitale, and him to find the girls,

Step three: find the kidnapped girls and help Irvin bust the medici _s_ responsible,

Step four: quit wrestling,

Step five: take a nap,

It's the best we could've hoped for,

So the next day I went to zanes office,

And he gave me a contract, with a bunch of check boxes on, he told me to check the matches I'd be willing to participate in, and the sign my name, and he'd make my quote on quote, 'wonderous fantasy of meeting my princess' a reality,

If I never heard that ever again in my life it would be too soon, I checked all boxes signed my name, and Left, he bid me farewell saying he'd call me when he thought of a match to introduce me with,

I saw some other guy enter zane's room he looked kinda familiar I just couldn't place it, I shrugged my shoulders and went home to wait, also I really wanted

 **Beowulf's POV.**

"So zane you said you wanted to see me?," I asked my manager, "have you thought about what I said?,"

"Damn right wulf, I looked and I looked but I couldn't find you the perfect partner-" I interrupted him before he could finish,

"Does that mean, I'm tagging with

cerebella?," I asked excitedly,

"Nope," he answered seriously, "and you know why,"

"Ah come on Zane, so she's a little green, it's not as if-" I was interrupted by Zane saying,

"Wulf, even your not that dence," he said and glared at me though his shades, yeah, I knew why she couldn't be my tag partner, 'she's a fan girl' normally that didn't matter, In fact a week ago she and I were set as a stable, 'the wild cards'

until she lost a match and beat the tar out of the victor, nearly killing them in the process, in other words she turned heel, once again normally that didn't matter, except I was a face, it wouldn't make sense for a face and a heel, to be tag team partners, and while I was willing to make my first heel turn in history, I just couldn't, in the nwo the wrestling is real, not fake, in other words when cerebella almost killed someone, she didn't fake any of it, and if I Beowulf wanted to be seen as a heel, I'd have to do even worse as I'd been a face for so long, with that option out as I didn't want to kill any one,

then there was the fact that, she attacked, my best friend Annie, thinking she was a stalker, while stalking me herself,

After that 'the wild cards' had to disband,

The worst part of it was, cerebella agreed to turn face, and get psychological help for her anger issues, but she couldn't just get off after attacking two people, as fans knew her as a heel,

"wulf, I'm not gonna sugar coat this, I know she's a good friend of yours, but we need the best statistics, that is if you want to be The first True legend, and ultimate wrestling champion, and she's tough all right, but we need someone who's gonna cover all your weaknesses, and you theirs, and she's not gonna cut it, trust me on this,"

Damn, I knew Zane was right, he never wanted her as my tag team partner, but we made a deal, if he couldn't find one by now the wild cards return, and when he explained the true legend thing,

 **Flashback**

"Listen wulf," Zane said, "if you want to become the true legend, All you gotta do is get the titles you didn't already win, and win back the ones you lost when you left the ring,"

Oh, now that's what I'm talking about, "oh yeah, sounds good to me man, so what titles are those?," i asked it was a long time ago after all,

"That's just it man, the only ones you never owned was the tag team champions and world tag team champions, you pretty much took all the others, well excluding the ones above cruiser weight, but even those were only on a technicality,"

"So all I need is a tag team partner?, easy enough I'll get cerebella," I said

"Whoa man, you know that ain't gonna fly,"

Zane stated,

I couldn't believe Zane was doing this, I said,

"Oh come on Zane, so she made a mista-,"

"A mistake is putting soy sauce on ice cream wulf, putting one person in the hospital, and getting into a fight with a TVs star, isn't," I was about to interject, but Zane stopped me by saying, "wulf, I'll make you a deal, leave this to me, if I can't find you a better partner then cerebella, then I'll not only make her your tag team partner I'll pay for her therapy as well," Zane said and held out his hand which I shook,

 **Flashback**

 **End**

"Like I was saying while I haven't found the perfect partner, I have finally found a better partner," Zane said,

"All right," I said somewhat dejectedly "I'll get back to training then, I'll leave this to you," I went back to my old gym, after all I needed to be in top shape for my epic return,

 **ZANE'S POV**

The second he left I sighed, some times he could be such a block head,

Though in all the dumb luck, I can't believe it I took out a wanted poster, with the name Nadia fortune on it, I had seen her fighting someone, I didn't remember who, and she was perfect, fast, agile, funny, and eye catching, when I saw her yesterday I couldn't believe my eyes, damn I hope that she wouldn't mind meeting her crush cerebella, while she was trying to kill her,

And by wouldn't mind, I mean wouldn't hold it against me,

I started my preparations, I couldn't let the 'champ' down,

 **CHAPTER ONE: A FRIEND IN PERIL/THE LEGEND RETURNS.**

 **END.**

I've been wanting to do a story with Beowulf, and one with miss fortune, I can't wait to see how this turns out, next time the champ meets his new tag team partner, and Nadia learns she's gonna have to help him get two the top.

Until next time,

 **OUR HERO AWAY,**

 **Yohohohohohoho**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Fur-st encounters,**

loserofflockers: thanks I've been hoping someone would enjoy this, this chapters for you buddy, also love the icon, the only thing I ask is when you conquer the world with your four dark devas of destruction, please don't destroy me o supreme overlord of ice.

And I've updated the first chapter, so it looks better,

Now for the obligatory shameless self production,

Hello reader how are you, good? Good, I just wanted to let you know that I've written more than [name of story here] and if you ever wanted to read more by me (why would'nt you?) than don't worry (even though you aren't) as so far I've written more, such as:

(1)brook meets sans (my most popular one)

(2)a voice for touch (the adopted one)

(3)Delta and Sofia vs the pta (the comedy one)

And more, (well one more)

About this story I'm planning on it to have some pairings in it, any you'd like to see mr/miss offlockers?

Let's begin,

 **Beowulf's POV**

I had just finished doing my workout consisting of reps, running, and dodging, at the same time,

"Come on, you can do better than that wulf," came the voice of my best friend Annie, who was helping me tidy up, while I was lifting two massive weights while balancing on the hurting,

normally she'd spot me too but her arm was in a cast, thanks to cerebella getting the drop on her, unfortunately for Cerebella, Annie was way Stronger then she looked, and had not only given vise-versa a concussion, but had given Bella two black eyes, a broken wrist, a fractured ass, a busted knee, a broken nose and a fat lip, she'd enjoyed and I quote 'serving that stalker diva on a platter for all to see, and only hoped she'd be dumb enough to pick another fight,' unquote, if only the two got on better, I tried to tell cerebella that Annie wasn't interested in me that way, and likewise,

My thoughts were interrupted by "get that Barbie doll diva outta your mind wulf," she said extremely annoyed, and then mock pouted "how could you even think about her when I'm here," she winked

I almost faltered at that, despite the fact neither of us loved each other in that way we almost always teased each other,

me by using my height to putting things she wanted on higher shelves, or making a big deal whenever she wanted something from one of them, or calling her shortie, pipsqueak, and sometimes just plain babying her, (she hates that)

she on the other hand felt that flirting with me was hilarious because of and I quote 'dumb look you make when I mess with you,' unquote, sometimes it was as innocent as a wink here, or a peck on the cheek there, suggestive comments followed by wiggling her eyebrows at me,

but she sometimes could get out of hand like the time she asked me to get something for her and it turned out to be her underwear,

Or the time she asked me to get rid of a rat in her room only for her to start rubbing her breasts against my back while wispering into my ear that despite her appearance, she was a woman (she did that as a response to me babying her)

or the time she had written a fake diary about how she loved me and wanted to rut with me in the forest, where I'd 'mark her as my mate' and in the afterglow she'd give birth to my pack' (she thought that was hilarious, I couldn't get her to look at me without laughing for nearly a month)

and even worse one time I got drunk while depressed so to cheer me up she brought a ton of beer poured it down the sink, placed beer bottles all over the floor, put on a bikini and pretended, I got drunk and convinced her to drink with me at my place and 'one thing led to another' she actually convinced me she was pregnant, she burst out laughing when I realised you could only be pregnant for nine months, (she had me going for a year and a half)

Despite all the trouble her flirting had given me I was glad she hadn't stopped, despite that her flirting had given her a broken arm,

"Eh, your kinda cute. . . I guess," unfortunately for her, two can play this game, "but maybe when-" "don't. you. even. dare." She said glaring at me, each word was accompanied by her stomping her foot, her eye was twitching, however I wasn't done yet, "you've-" "I'm warning you" she said dangerously, "grown up a little" her posture changed and not from uncaring to angry, but from angry to mischievous,

she pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed me a picture of a nun that nearly molested me named sister agatha,

"AHHHHHH" I said both as my balance was lost and as she entered my vision, I could almost hear her "come here my sweet little hero, let this sister of the cloth tend to you o weary soul," oh my god she was here, I immediately started running away and right into the wall behind me,

"uhhhgg," I looked up to see Annie's smiling face, "I thought you said you'd never do that again?"

She smiled coyly and said "and I thought you said you weren't a pervert, but your looking up my skirt aren't you, you dirty dog," I quickly realised I could see them and decided to get up,

unfortunately I moved so quickly I ended up banging my own head into the wall, I somehow managed to stop myself from falling back down and looked at her somehow suppressing her giggles she leaned forward and shyly said, "I don't mind you looking," she reached her not broken hand under her skirt and started pulling something down, "just as long as you give a biiiiig kiss to whatever you happen to see, okay loverdog?"

I put a hand up and asked "what's up with you today? You dont normally tease me this much" she smiled and revealed what she was pulling down was. . . Her sock, "just making sure that stalker ain't here," she said "well that and you look so funny when your cheeks are red, wulf" I put my hand on my cheeks, as an attempt to try and hide myself, when the phone started ringing

I picked it up and Zane was on the other line "heya hero, I was wondering if you'd meet me in the cath- I… uhh mean my office at... in five?" "Uhh sure?" I answered hesitantly he almost sounded like that nun for a second, "good, see you then-" Zane hung up on me, before he could finish,

I turned to Annie, "it's time kiddo, will you be-" she glared at me and said "of course I will be, i wanna meet you new partner as well, and stop calling me kiddo!" She grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the arena,

 **Nadia's POV**

I was busy waiting tables in order to fill in for minette, when the phone started ringing, I immediately walked over to it and answered with a "hello this is-" Zanes calm Voice spoke through the other line unintentionally cutting her off from saying the name of yu wan's restaurant, (that I totally know the name of) "hey kid, I've got the perfect match to introduce you into wrestling with, could ya come to my office in ten,?" Finally I thought, "sure I'll be right there," "fantastic, see ya in ten, Caio"

Taking off the apron I told yu wan I'd been called by Zane, and after a quick reassuring word i was in my way,

Time skip ten minuets later

 **ZANES POV**

I was staring at a picture of Beowulf and me, after the hole, nun 'molestation' thing, which was totally blown completely out of proportion, all because someone told reporters exactly where he was, vultures va-

I was brought out of my musing by the door opening due to The champ himself, I quickly hid the picture and smiled he certainly looked like he had worked up a sweat,

"Ahh, wulf-man how're ya doing champ?," I asked joyfully, his gym was closer than nadia's home so I wasn't that surprised he got here first, even if I called her first,

"I'm pumped and ready to meet my new partner, when are they getting here?" He asked exuberantly,

I chuckled at his attitude, glad to see time hadn't changed him, "patience, wulf-man I'm sure she'll be here any-"

I was cut off by knocking on my door and it opened, Nadia fortune had lazily walked in "sorry I'm late I decided to take a quick cat nap"

"Late? Babe your right on time, Nadia Fortune, meet beowulf, Beowulf meet Nadia," I said and the two exchanged greetings, then they both looked at me and said "so where's my partner?/What's my match?"

"Well that's simple, wulf this is your partner, and Nadia your first Match will be v-"

"Wait, hold on Zane," came wulfs confused voice "are you sure about this?, I mean I dont see how this could work,"

"Wulf remember what I said earlier about covering weaknesses, Nadia here isn't as strong as you are, but she makes up for it by being way faster, think if it like this, your the tank big and powerful, she's the Gatling gun on top, fast and reliable, got it?"

He nodded and seemed fine, but Nadia spoke up "nyao, that that's done with, what's our furst match,?" She grinned when Beowulf started to crack up, I can tell jokes like that, I thought bitterly

Shaking the thought out I smiled and said "your first match will be against each other"

 **CHAPTER TWO: Fur-st encounters**

 **End**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter,

Until next time

 **Our hero AWAAAAY**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER THREE: THE WILDEST WULF VS ONE PAWSOME CAT**

loserofflockers: I completely agree, I wonder who will win? I mean the wulf is tougher, but Nadia is faster, so even I don't know, 

also just for curiosity sake how do you believe this story will end? 

regardless of your answer I hope you enjoy the story,

Also In this story Nadia did have to fight two Dlc characters to get to Marie,

But who were they?

Let's begin

 **NADIA'S POV**

I was currently sitting my dressing room, waiting for my match to begin I had just been told by zane what the rules were and what would be allowed in the arena, basically anything even murder,

but I wouldn't be doing that and I was told my opponent/partner wouldn't either,

speaking of him It didn't take long for me to realise just who he was,

I can't believe I didn't remember a ten year hero, but considering I was kinda dead awhile back I doubt anyone would hold it against me,

Something that was worrying me though was I had learned three things about my partner, 

1, he was unbelievably strong, strong enough to rip a gigan warriors arm off,

2, he was undefeated in the ring and considering that nmo wrestling is real…yeeeeah you see where this is going,

And 3, he was stupidly dense, not a bad guy just not a smart one,

However I've fought tougher before like paw exemple the skullgirl, miss tall tanned and bloody, that sexy ninja nurse, the school girl whose skirt was a little too short, the anthill mobs red headed daughter, the jazzpunk, and the big breasted clown,

After beating all of them I'm pretty sure that beating Beowulf will be easy.

Time skip: five minutes later,

On the out side of the ring,

Zane was in the middle of the ring holding a microphone, he stared out into the crowd despite it being a full house and then some it was completely quiet, he brought the mic up too his mouth and started talking,

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'm Zane mcdougle, I'm a major share holder of NMO WRESTLIIIIING! and a top notch manager, and tonight! it's my pleasure to introduce the match up!," 

he pointed to me and said 

"iiiiiiin this corner from little innsmouth, weighing 127 lbs, we have one feral feline, a quick clawing cutie, she's fast, she's deadly, her puns know no sigh, be careful she doesn't steal your heart with a wink, MS FOOORTUUUUUNE!" 

I smiled and decided to backflip into the ring and did the splits as I landed, nimbly getting too my feet I walked over to Zane listening to all the cheers and cat calls from boys and girls, Zane noticed this and leaned over to me and said "electrifying isn't it?" At my nod he smiled put the mic back to his mouth and said "okay ms fortune, got any thing to say to your fans?" He held the mic to me and I took it and said "three things actually, 

first to the nurse who helped me with that blood infusion, thanks! 

Second to a certain Egyptian cosplayer, RESPECT! THE! RESTRAINING! ORDER! NOT! WITHIN! TEN! FEET!,

And finally to my fans, if you want any questions asked then mail them to the Medici casino, remember to write the secret code word 'slutty clown whore' on them and the more you send, the more likely I'll answer it" 

I gave Zane the mic back glad I'd made the Medici's life a little harder, He seemed confused at first, but then fine after a second had passed and he said "aaand her opponent, the living legend, the king of wulfamania, mr undefeated himself, BEOWUUUUULF!" He pointed to the champ who climbed into the ring, a chair on his back and A Gigans Arm, just over his shoulder,

why would he bring it out, pride maybe, you know what? who cares? Chair, giant arm, it won't matter, imma win!

I shook my head my thoughts were getting too prideful I decided to focus on my opponent, he had taken the mic from Zane and said "listen wulfpack, I'm told my opponent tonight is unlike anything I've ever faced before, because tonight win or lose the two of us will be wrestling together as a stable, so let's have a good match!" After he spoke the crowd erupted into cheers, 

He handed the mic back to Zane who said "well with that all said, LET'S BEGIN!" And he jumped out of the ring,

 **"READY?…**

 **…ITS SHOWTIME!"**

I ran toward him, and scratched at him with my claws he tried to knock me away with his chair but I jumped over him and landed on my ears "wheel of fourtune" I said as I spun around scratched him using my toe claws, then he grabbed my legs and tossed me over him, as I hit the floor I felt something heavy drop onto me, "leg plex to elbow drop" shouted wulf, his elbow was on my stomach, he got up and I flipped up we both faced each other, he grabbed his chair and I grabbed my head, 

"Chair we go!" He said as he tossed his chair at me, 

"Heads up" I said rolling my head at him, 

His chair landed on my body, but I hit him and started biting him "OM NOM NOM NOM NOM" I said as he cried out "hey- ow sto- oof kno- ouch, I'm warn- urggg" eventually he grabbed me and tossed me into the turnbuckle, meanwhile my body was getting ready to end this, 

My head rolled into him, hit him in the shin (I don't think he felt it though) and finally reached my body, he turned around into my cat scratch fever I shouted "FUR-ZERKER PURR-AGE" I hit him on all marks but I knew that wouldn't be the end, so taking my head off again and spun my hand like a drill "Wow I'm claw-some" 

He went down covered in my blood and his, I went to 'pin him' when he punched me, and got up, he had one hand on his waist and the other pointed at me and shouted "WULFAMIAMANIA RUNS WILD!" He grabbed me, head butte and kicked me six times each, slammed me onto the ground three times, and jumped into the air and said "da grendel killa" and as we were falling I realised I was going to hit his chair,

*BAM* well meouch, that really hurt, no more ms nice ca- I felt as if something metal was kicked in to my face as I was thinking, I got up shook my head and looked over to him he was holding that giant arm like a weapon, well two can play cat this game nya,

I reached down and detached my tail, and began holding it as if it was a katana,

We both charged forward, he tried to punch me with his gigan arm, I dodged and tried to slash him, he blocked it with the arm and tried to smash me with it, I rolled out of the way and slashed him again he jumped to avoid it and struck the spot I was with a vicious stomp, I quickly moved before his foot got me though, and threw my head at him, I started biting him again, my body jumped up and I shouted into his ear "CUT IT OUT!" My head sneezed off his shoulder as my body descend upon him and slashed at him with my sword, 

He was to distracted by the pain in his ear, by the time he realise what I was doing, it was to late to dodge or block, he fell down to the floor, my head returned to my body,

I was about to leave the ring until a sharp wistle cut through the air I turned only to take the full power of a- "120 inch python" he shouted (I myself was going to go with giant arm, but that's good too) he looked terrible but he was still standing, the force of his attack launched me into the ropes which bounced me into his next grapple, he jumped and shouted "CANIS MAJOR" using my one free arm I removed my head, tossed it into the air and took the brunt of his attack, after hitting the ground I realised one more would take meowt, but the same was for him, we both looked to the other and charged at the other I tried to scratch him, but he dodged and speared me, I was barely conscious, but somehow I got up in time to hit him on the head with mine, After that he fell face first into his chair, and some how the chair launched itself at my body, 

and everything went black

 **"CALL MY BOOKIE"**

 **Annie's POV**

Oh no, wulf! 

I saw the entire match from my seat in the front row, and I watched as both fighters dropped, I noticed Zane jump into the ring, so I stood up and jumped over the baracade, I joined Zane in the ring, when I did he was trying to wake both fighters, while counting to ten, he saw me and directed me to the wulf while he went to. . . fortuna?, regardless i quickly went over to the wulf, and put my ear to his chest I had seen him take way worse but I'd rather be sure,

 ***-mp* *Ba bump* *Ba bump***

His heart rate was fine, he was only unconscious, but there was only one thing that could wake him now, fortunately I'd been getting better at imitating nuns 

So I cleared my throat and said "o weary traveler, come and rest your head upon my bosom, and I will plea-" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed "please just let me be-. . . Annie? why're you- wait did I fall asleep in the ring again?," I shook my head and said "nope, for the first time in your career you were knocked out" 

I helped the large man to his feet and learned that his screaming apparently woke his opponent, Zane ushered me out of the ring and I returned to my seat, as I did Zane took the mic and said "well, ladies and gentle men I knew tonight would be a show stopper but both opponents being knocked out, was really surprising, it was the first time it's happened to our champ," he waited for the crowd to finish murmuring, and when they did he said "so I'd like to leave it there but before I do, I want to ask YOU, the fans should our stable have another match? if so please SHOUT IT OUT!" and after saying that Zane pointed his mic to the crowd and waited

I sat there wondering if the fans would want anouther fight, but I knew I'd find that out, next time


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR: TENSION RISING. . . SEXUAL TENSION CAT IS,

Okay guys a few things before we get started as usual,

First is sorry im late im going to write a story at least every wensday from now on, also long chapter yay

Second my setup changed again im now using a Bluetooth keyboard with my iPad, as my i pad alone is too heavy and hurts my arms, and i can bearly write on my phone as the words are hidden by the key board and I often forget what im writing,

Third i hope you all had happy holidays, mine was good,

Fourth my head cannon is that Nadia is in her early 40's and the life Jem not only keeps her alive but restored her age to the point when she died her 20's, i also believe she's a huge pervert, mostly cuz it's funny to write, i mean it's probably out of character and i already have several perveted characters but at least its not so out of character as hogwarts school of prayer and miracles, btw's hilarious i only wish their was an over the top athiest character that Tries to steal their bibles and replace them with atheist litriture, he'd be like jack spicer, Robbie rotten, and jack skelington, but somehow still a major threat as Jesus wont kill him, then like half way though season two dumbledore killed him, and then like third season finale he returns as the satinst and corrupts Luna into becoming a satanist too but there like a mix of eddie Riggs, franky from one piece, mettaton from undertale, so despite massive amount of power pretty much ineffective as all hell.

Fith beware loyal viewer for thar be the most InFamous of FanFiction tropes ahead... the dreaded. . . Oc"s [insert thunder sound effect here] I'll try not to make em too annoying, or op,

Sixth its you know how the summary reads not a romance bettwen Nadia and the wulf? Well dont be surprised if they end up in a romance, though i do infacthave other plans for them, also as you probably gathered from the the chapters title sexual tension is pretty much shoot through the roof, oh any certain pairings you wanna see in this story lemme know, and yes we here at hatred inc (that may or may not be an actual company, that may or may not be founded by whoever the hell i am) accept anonymous asks,

Also he fights will mostly be tag matches as I write from a characters pespective so both of our heroes can fight ive created the POV TAG when ou see the words POV TAG during a fight we will switch Point-Of-Views to the one tagged in,

Let's give it a test run shall we?,

If you actually answered that im sorry but. . . I can't actually hear you :(

Anyway,

Nadia's POV

I ran to my turnbuckle and hive five wulf,

POV TAG TO BEOWULF

I stepped into the ring ready to bust some skulls.

Good? Kay:) now these wont always be instant, sometimes they'll be delayed, for the story

Oh and some OOC ahead, (holds up a puppy wrapped in bunnies and kittens) sowwy,

With all that said,

lets begin

 **ZANE'S POV**

The crowd erupted into a glorious applause it seemed the match made quite an impression on the cheering crowd.

My wulf was beaming in the applause of the cheers, while Miss kitty was lazily waving at the crowd,

I took up the mic again "well folks we're glad you enjoyed the match, stay where you are because for tonight's main event we have some of our strongest wrestlers, fighting our newest stable,"

when I finished I had wolfie and fortune exit the ring, out of the corner of my eye I saw two girls with blue hair follow them, so I went to mostly to ask a question about a certain girls nun impression and why wulf was so scared of it,

But first I had to get past an annoying blue haired dark skinned stalker pest, She turned to see me and said "hey Zane why's _she_ my wulfs teammate? I thought me and him would-"

I almost killed her when she incorrectly stated that Beowulf was hers, unfortunately i had to let her continue existing for now, so i slipped back into character and said "be a stable? Well de- *ahem* kiddo when you became a heel your stable automatically disbanded, like I've told ya about a hundred times, to save your stables you would have had to be a good sport take anger management classes, not stalk your teammate and defiantly not assaulting his best friend in public,"

Her face turned red "i wasn't stalking him we we're,-"

I chuckled "on a date? No you had an anger management class at that time, and wolf would have mentioned it to me so I could cancel the class, on the other hand Annie and wulf came into my office to personally inform me that she wanted to hang out for a while, not to mention they've been friends for ages, and are practically joined at the hip, She's a beloved show icon a former fellow co-star, a best friend who offered him a job when no one wanted him to wrestle any more, and has been to every Match he's ever had,"

She looked angrier and to be honest I was mad as well, both of our rage was directed at little Annie, how dare she care so much about my man, I shook my head to regain my bearings, and as I did cerebella seemed to do the same,

She said "well that cat sl- woman is a convicted felon, Lorenzo Medici said she stole a priceless gem from him"

I should my head disapprovingly, "and the new mayor wants more info then Medici can offer,"

She was about to say something but I cut her off with "like why the skullgirl constantly tried to kill Medici, and what this priceless gem was, and let's not forget the Contiello slaughter which black dahlia was seen exiting, oh and that detective Ben birdland who went missing,"

At that she looked annoyed, and started to walk away until I stopped her and said, "don't hold it against Nadia, after all she joined this company to meet you and express her love for you,"

Bella turned toward me and said, "what? She wants me, to… and her with me… and her?" She shook her head and stomped off somewhere,

Good all according to plan, I walked up to the dressing room door and Nadia opened it, "cerebella went that way hurry and you'll catch her" I said pointing in the direction the Girl stormed off, the white haired feral thanked me and ran after her, after she went I entered the room to find the wulf being hugged by Annie,

I hate that girl, hogging the wulf to herself

Cerebella's POV

Of all the nerve that stupid cat didn't give me the life Jem, no she instead has the guts to f- f- fall in love with me, my mind imagined her and I holding hands and sipping out of the same cup and eventually kissing on the couch, "uhh just thinking about it is gross"

"What's gross clownie?" Came a serious voice I heard before, I turned to see miss fortune, giving me an even stare, ha just the person I wanted to pummel, but before I hit her she leaned closer toward me and said "sup' thug?" Before I could say anything she jumped on me and knocked me onto the ground, she was still on top of me I didn't have vice versa and while I could escape easily, the fact that she tried this in practically a public place, told me she was desperate,

Wow she really does have a crush on me, I looked up into her passionate blue eyes and as she moved her lips closer I broke her hold grabbed her and tossed her off me,

"I'll crush you and this weird _thing_ you have for me in the ring," and then I bolted,

Unknown to cerebella was that miss foutune was to confused to chase her, after all she had no idea what kind of weird 'thing' cerebella ment, Maybe cerebella knew why she was here, and meant to stop her from asking questions, nevertheless she got up to prepare for her next match,

Nadia's POV

So Irvin was right she's too strong to force her this early and not pissed enough to make mistakes yet, but she's also dumb enough to not notice a master thief slipping three tracking devices on her personage, the first in her hair, the second in her boot, and. . . The final one in her panties, now even if she runs i know where she goes, the idea of her and i being a couple disgusting me only cuz she was Medici scum, I personally think she's very pretty, not to mention my more fur-verted enjoyed the feeling of her ass, the sight of her breasts, and thoses legs...

Woah, okay I'm drooling now, but she wouldn't be the last enemy I thought as pretty, I didn't really mind that Egyptian cosplayer kissing me, well at least not until she tried Kat-napping me, and that nurse had soft lips too...

A voice in my head that sounded too much like minette to be anything but my moral compass then asked "Nadia I appreciate you trying to get a date, but could you focus on rescuing me first? If you do... I'll be you girl freind," minette compass said with a wink,

Great now my imaginary version of minette was trying to date me, it was bad enough when nom imaginary minette tried to, I doubt this version would except im old enough to be your mother either, "nope" came the cheery voice of minette compass, "in fact since im in your head i know how perverted you are, besides I remember that fantasy where i did call you mom, and it ended with you 'eating some fish' riiiight Mommy?" Damn this minette was just as perverted as I am,

I can't let real minette know about that fantasy id never get her out of a school uniform again, and shed never not whisper mom into my ear,

But at leat im the only one"who knows about you wanting to undress the nurse"minette chirped

which means I'll have to knock her out and take her after the match,

Getting back to the stable room? I guess, I entered sat down and watched as Zane shot what seemed to be a disapproving look, at Annie and Beowulf, after realising I was in the room again he cleared his throat and waited for our attention to be back on him,

When it was he started pacing and talking, "okay crew tonight we've got a real show stopper, a classic style main event,"

"Now" he continued "the match up is against another tag called monster strong, it features four people one is an expert of combat extremely fast, strong and deadly white wolf feral the others are inside one body, one is a girl with the precision of a surgical master and the power of attraction and repulsion, one is a guy with a brutal combat style with the power of density shifting, and the last on is an extremely lazy guy with the power of smoke manipulation,"

Wulf spoke up "Wow, that's awesome! I wanna fight that guy, or maybe the wolf? Or the guy? Or the girl? I wanna fight em all!"

I spoke up next "who's the most dangerous one?"

Zane looked at me and said, "the wolf woman," just then an alarm went off telling us it was time,

After getting into the ring we found a feral woman completely covered in white fur with red and black markings she also had jeans on and a black tank top and a guy with navy blue jogging bottoms, and brown boots, turquoise sunglasses a red and gray striped hoodie tied around his neck like a cape revealing his blue muscle shirt with the word hero on it,

The wolf woman had a lean frame with some muscle like more than me but less then beowulf, the guy on the other hand was super muscular and sturdy,

Zane got into the ring, "well ladies and gentlemen we've got a show for you tonight it's a real show stopper, in this corner it's Amy the white wolf feral she's super strong super quick and super agile, as well as being a master of hand to hand combat and other super human reflexes, and her most valorous teammate Murray, the second youngest of the three people that are currently exist inside that body, with his densty shifting power, and chain mastery hes quite the threat, also inside him is Ash the older brother with his smoke power and a certain proficiency with knifes, and Alice with her attraction and repulsion power, jiite skill, and sheer adorability, they make up the team the little giants, and in the other corner cats and dogs, anything any of you wanna say?"

We all shook our heads

"Then begin"

Wulf, zane and Murray got out of the ring and went to their sides, while i stared down

 **Mind your marks…**

 **ACTION!**

The second the match started I jumped back onto the ropes and used them to launch myself at my opponent she held her guard p high but i wouldn't let her out that easily so using the momentum instead of barring into her at high speeds "heads will roll" i called tossing my head at her unguarded mid section she tried to block it but wasnt fast enough to re-guard herself in time to block a vicious kick to her skull, which in turn knocked her into the ropes and sent her flying back to me flipping up I made sure to land directly on her,

But recovering quickly she grabbed my legs and moved them near her neck and powerbombed me the speed of it made my head spin then flipping over me she slammed me into the ground before spinning me around and tossing me into her turnbuckle, "oh no," zane's voice cried "Amy's got Nadia in her corner, hopefully she finds the strength to bust out of it, and quick before the little giants prefom their team attack 'vicious cycle' which has sent many an nmo legend to an early retirement," i looked up at her and saw her about to charge right at me she ran at me but i ducked and rolled out of the way but when i turned she was on the turnbuckle she jumped off and zane shouted "OH NO VICOUS CYCLE" she tried for a flying kick while her team mate was about to jump up, so i grabbed her leg and spinning my torso i used her as an impromptu club and the force knocked her and her team mate out of the ring, "YES! GREAT JOB KID WHOO" Zane cried before clearing his throat and saying "i mean what an incredible reversal, turning a move so dangerous in to an attack on the team preforming it and before it became so incredibly deadly to boot, it seems Nadia really took a gamble there, and as a bonus knocked her opponent and her teammate out of the ring," wow. I really do have a lot of dumb luck time to scram before i run out of it, that and revering a flying kick wasn't easy,

I ran over to my own corner and tagged in the wulf.

POV TAG BEOWULF,

I stepped into the ring as Nadia cartwheeled over the ropes ready to face my opponent as i did she got into the ring having not only failed the move but not taging in her teamate Amy stepped in instead of Murray, she jumped into her turnbuckle and sprang off of it into a flying bull rush pulling out the hurting blocked the wolf woman's assault but a mid air flip turned a flying bullrush to a landing (on me) moon assault, but she only got the landing part right, the second she landed I stopped her momentum with one of my more infamous moves 'hurting seat' where using my foot I unfolded my chair and set it up and powerbombed her onto it In a seating position then a quick ddt would settle this, but she broke my grapple, punched me in the gut and ran into the ropes as I turned i came face to foot with a flying drop kick which knocked me face first onto hurting, i heard a quick *slap* oand when i got up i realised it was her tagging her teammate in, so out stepped an 6ft5 wolf girl and in stepped a 7ft monster

After he stepping in he cracked his neck and we both charged at the other it was a test of pure strength i pushed against him as he did the same, nether of us budged despite pushing with all our might five minutes passed a test of power turned to one of endurance and my opponent had started losing his stamina as if his seemingly endless struggle was to end i gave a final shove and his power faded, and the shove knocked him off balance i ran to my turnbuckle tagged Nadia and swung her at him,

In his dazed state he probably didn't notice the final blow till it was too late to stop it.

POV SWITCH MISS FOUTUNE.

I had no idea what was going on one second wulf tagged me then i was being swung like a club, but hell i doubt Murray saw it coming cuz until he hit the ground all he did was hold his head, i could tell wulf was tired after him and that guy just pushed against each other they both seemed out of it, ethier way after i kicked this guy i sprang off wulf into a frog splash and moved to a pin the big guy wouldn't be able to r- "full counter" a voice as calm as a mouse in its burrow said, suddenly i was sent flying when i looked down the unconscious yet imposing physical features of 'Murray' was gone and in his place lay a girl no taller than Minette she had the same clothes as Murray though, she slowly stood up and put her hoodie on, then she reached to the left and a metal case came flying into her hands, she opened it and pulled out a simple brown right handed glove and a long jitte before closing the case and 'sending' it back? She then put on a pair of glasses and look at me,

She then thrust her weapon at me and I started to fall toward the weapon, another weight had landed on my back and the wolf woman seemed like she was jump me into the attack faster, but instead wulf slid under the ropes, grabbed the girl in a full nelson and was immediately repelled into the ropes where him and i met skull to skull a hard impact struck the small of my back, my knee, my head, arm, shoulder, before a massive impact theme into the ropes, and i went over them, wulf was down but still in the ring, i was about to get up when the wolf woman picked me up and tossed me back in anyway the girl with the weapon just stood in her own corner with her hand out, waiting to be tagged out her teammate didnt seem to ind and after a quick high five they switched places,

I helped wulf back to the turnbuckle he looked up and said "down!" I immediately dropped as he caught the clawed hand and pulled its owner into the turnbuckle a quick kick from yours truly silenced any opposition, i tagged wulf and pulled her back into the ring he climbed the turnbuckle and speared her while i went for the pin, a noticeable *fwoosh* was what allowed me to barley dodge a quick thrust from alice an agile kick knocked me into my own turnbuckle and alice seemed to launch herself too when her crotch landed on my face it was both painful and Embarrassing, and even more so when se looked down at me and blushed, but even worse was. . . After she realised how this looked, what position we were in, and what my moth was almost kissing, her. . . crotch got slightly moist, can't blame the girl for jumping up, fortunately for her her dark trousers ment no one but me saw her. . . Fortunately for me I noticed her disappointment when she got up, and I noticed (as she slowly made her way back to her turnbuckle) the longing look she gave to me, wulf, and Amy,

So I immediately realised that one she was horny, two she had a thing for me and wulf, and three she was shy and embarrassed enough a kiss would knock her out, i got out of the ring and beckoned wulf over to me and whispered "if Amy tags alice in give her a hug, then tag me in got it?" He looked confused but nodded,

POV TAG BEOWULF

I didn't really understand what Nadia was taking about, but all i had to do was knock out wolf girl and hug the other one, then let Nadia take care of the other one, it'd be easy. . . Probably,

I crouched andcharged toward the wolf lady, she punched me but i grabbed her wrist and tried to slam her into the ground, she landed on her feet and tried to do the same to me, as she lifted me i knee'd her in the stomach hard as she dropped me i DDT'd her, the heavy impact nearly broke her neck, when i got up she kicked me in the stomach flipped onto my neck, i powerbomed her but after she hit the ring bottom she hooked her legs under my arms and place her hands underneath herself and using her impressive leg strength she flipped us i landed hard on the floor, she reached behind her and almost grabbed the ropes but twisted her self over them and grabbed he bottom of the ring, she started pulling me toward the ropes then her legs rapped around my waist, then she flipped again i landed hard on the mat her knees crashed into my stomach hy head lurched forward into a axe handle, which she used to lift her self up and kick my head, she stepped up to ringside and hung from the ropes she grabbed my legs,

Then once again she flipped but I used my hand to stop myself from being slammed me into the ring instead I flipped she let go but not quick enough and she was sent flying into the rope on the other side of the ring i ran into the ropes in front of me, and turned as i pushed them back, then we launched at each other i pulled Grendel's arm out as she stated spinning as we oppoched the other we both shouted the names of our respective moves she shouted "GOD SCREW" and i shouted "GIGAN LARIAT" my attack hit her and knocked her in the air, she hit the ground unconscious,

She was taken out on a stretcher alice was back in now, she immediately pulled me toward her and was about to thrust her weapon into my stomach but i knocked it away and gently hugged her, i saw her blush and I whispered without realising it "wow your really cute" she blushed harder, she even pulled up her hood to hide her face i went ack to Nadia and tagged her in.

POV TAG TO NADIA

She had her eyes covered so she didnt even notice me walk up to her, i tapped her on the shoulder when she uncovered her face i leaned in and kissed her, i heard a lot of wolf whistles, after five seconds i pulled away and whispered "see ya in your wet dreams" she almost nodded before passing out, then her body changed again, way paler, even less muscle, slightly taller, no breasts, and worst of all the second he changed her sweet smell was completely over powered by the smell of smoke,

I clawed him, he jumped back into a hurting chair shot, he seemed like he couldn't move as fast as his brother or his sister but looking at his frame he seemed to be a speed fighter, not only that but he had trouble rising to his feet, mabye since they shared the same body the shared damage too, and if they shared damage maybe they shared energy so this guy might not be able to do much, his hand smoked off to grab the nearest object, (which was his sisters jitte) he brought to himself and swung it like a bat, i ducked it and launched my torso at him "claw-auken" i said slashing him, e attack also launched him as well into wulf waiting arms who piledrived him but before the impact ash turned into smoke and avoided the blow the he streamed over to thatcas from earlier, he pulled his sleeves an opened it and pulled out two bandoliers and placed them on his chest then he pulled and stocked a TON of knives except for two which he had in his hands, he tossed one up into the air and pulled a pack of smokes and a lighter, the brand read 'huff and puff' he put one in his mouth and lit it, he deftly caught his knife, then he sucked in the smoke,

Then he opened his eyes and said "sorry, but i win" he smoked? Toward wulf who swung hurting at him but the attack had no effect, he other guy ut a hand on his shoulder, *stab* he then smoked?? Behind me but i jumped away only to run into his knee, *thud* i hit the ground he tried to slash at me but i took it and kicked him, it almost surprised me when it actually hit him, wulf got him from behind and I got my legs around his neck "DA GRENDAL KILLA" wulf shouted, and i flipped further adding to the impact i jumped up and said "time to cut to the chase" and slashed him using my steal ability i took the cig out his mouth, and he dropped,

 **"Don't that just beat all?"**

CHAPTER FOUR: TENSION RISING... EXUAL TENSION CAT IS

END


End file.
